User blog:Pinkguy the b0ss/King Kong Review
What's up my Shreks it's me DiamondMinerStudios to review the iconic classic film King Kong. Let's begin. Plot The fimmaker Carl Denham is planning to go to a mysterious island called Skull Island in order to create a film. He finds Ann Darrow on the streets, who he convinces to become an actor. Her and Denham then set out on the voyage to skull island. Once there, they meet the natives who, later that night, capture Ann as a sacrifice to their deity, a giant 20-foot tall gorilla called Kong. Kong takes Ann into the forest, having fallen in love with her. The film crew goes looking for her, which results in them having to fight dinosaurs while on the search. Eventually, Kong spots the men looking for Ann, and he knocks them into a pit off of a log. However, two of the men survive - Carl Denham and one of the members of the film crew, John Driscoll. Denham sends Driscoll off to look for Ann, where he finds her in a cave with Kong, who fights and kills a Plesiosaur. Him and Ann try to escape by climbing down a vine hanging off of the cliff Kong stands on, but he notices and tries to pull them back up. They jump off of the vine, landing in the water below, as Kong walks back into his cave. Ann and Driscoll make it to the city of the natives again, as Kong follows them. The remaining members of the ship crew who had not gone looking for Ann and the natives close the large gate at the back of the village, in an attempt to keep Kong away. This doesn't work, and Kong terrorizes the village, stopming on and eating people. Carl Denham then knocks Kong out with a gas bomb, and has the idea to take Kong back to New York as a Broadway attraction. Back in New York, "King Kong - The Eighth Wonder of the World," the show put on by Denham, is about to commence. The press is very nosy about the story of Kong, which Ann is hesitant to tell due to her being traumatized by the events. Soon, Denham unveils Kong to the audience, and after the press takes photos of him, he breaks loose from his chains, causing the audience to panic. Ann and John Driscoll make their way into an apartment, where they hide from Kong. He finds Ann, however, and begins climbing buildings and running arouns New York, causing destruction. Soon, we see Denham and others listening to the news, which the anchor says that King Kong was spotted on the Empire State Building. The men try to decide how to stop him. Denham suggests fighter planes, and all of the men agree that this is the best solution. At this point, Kong is in the process of climbing the building. Once he makes it to the top, he roars in order to boast his "king" status. The fighter planes set their sights on him and open fire, eventually killing Kong in one of the most iconic movie finales of all time. Special Effects and Sound Design These are aspects of this movie that cannot be ignored. For 1933, it is stunning what the filmmakers accomplished. They pioneered many new filming techniques. All of the creatures, including the dinosaurs and Kong, are all stop motion. This technique had existed before this movie, but this was the most significant advancement of the time. Not only that, but various forms of compositing shots were perfected, including rear-screen projections, front-screen projections, and chroma keying. Nowadays, though... yeah, this really doesn't look all that great. It's very obvious that what you're looking at is a bunch of models greenscreened into footage, and a few of the effects (especially the part where the hunters walk in the forest) look laughably bad by today's standards. Still, for the time, this was pretty progressive. Much more timeless is the sound design. This movie has a fully-orchestrated score to match the action (think Tom & Jerry or the cutscenes from Conker's Bad Fur Day), and many different sound effects such as Kong's roars, which were three different types of animal growls, and the sound effects of the dinosaurs. It may not seem like much today, as most of us are used to CGI and very high-quality, convincing effects, but for the early 1930s, this was revolutionary. Like I previously said, though, knowing it was made in the early 1930s is apparent. Final Opinion Overall, I think this is a pretty good movie, but it's nothing that will knock your socks off. Nobody can deny that this movie changed the landscape of film forever, and led to many filmmakers being inspired to make their own movies, such as Peter Jackson, who remade Kong in 2005. As said before, however, as revolutionary as the effects were, they have not aged well at all. Despite this, though, the movie does hold up where it really matters - its acting and story, which are still at least decent by today's standards. See you guys in the next review, which will most likely be a game review. Category:Blog posts